legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 29 - A Teammate Lost, Yet The Situation for This Part of the Story is Enlightened by a More Humorous Moment of Deadpool! The Battle of Bellwood City Part 1
(Our heroes arrived at their location. But because Deadpool was driving they crashed landed, Angewomon and Lizbeth were able to come out of the ship.) Angewomon: Oh god... That hurt. Lizbeth: You're telling me. But any landing we can walk away from is a good one. Angewomon: No argument there. Lizbeth: Wait a minute. Where's Maka? Angewomon: Maka? Maka, where are you? Lizbeth: She might have been hurt more than us! We need go back to the ship and find her! Deadpool: Hey, you guys looking for a flat-chested teenage girl? (Lizbeth and Angewomon look back at the ship and they see Deadpool standing in front of it carrying Maka who is out cold over his shoulder) Lizbeth: Maka! Is she okay?? Deadpool: Oh, relax. She'll be fine. (Throws Maka) Oops. Angewomon: Deadpool! Deadpool: Hey, I did not mean it! Lizbeth: She's alive, but she's still out. Deadpool: Let me see if I can wake her up. (Singsong) Ohhhhh, Makaaaa! Time to wake uuuuupppp! (Slaps her) Rise and shine, girly! Lizbeth: Deadpool!! Deadpool: (Slaps her) WAKE UP! (Slaps her) Up and at 'em! Fine then... (Slaps her) THAT'S for slamming your book on me! (Slaps her) THAT'S letting for that Nod guy shoot me! (Slaps her) THAT'S because I get aroused when I slap people! Haha! (Slaps her) THAT'S for the book worms of the world! (Slaps her) THAT'S because I feel like it! (Slaps her) WHY! (Slaps her) WON'T! (Slaps her) YOU! (Slaps her) WAKE! (Slaps her) UP! (Slaps her) WAKE UP! Angewomon: Deadpool, stop it! Deadpool: (Slaps her) THAT'S because the writer keep having me slap you! (Slaps her) THAT'S because I like slapping fleshy things with this hand! (Slaps her) THAT'S for being in more adventures then me! (Slaps her) (Tearfully) THAT'S for making me love you! (Slaps her) (Angry) THAT'S for making me hate you! (Slaps her) THAT'S for only being a teenage! (Slaps her) THAT'S for being a flat-chested teenager! (Slaps her) THAT'S for being a total bitch! (Slaps her) THAT'S because I want to see if the writer will keep doing this! (Slaps her) THAT'S for all the hot anime girls out there! Hey, call me! (Slaps her) THAT'S for the White Elephant gift Wolverine gave me! Who wants a White Elephant!?! And finally... (Slaps her) THAT'S because this whole thing added some extra funny as hell stuff in one of the greatest stories in Legends of the Multi-Universe ever written by mutant or man! I guess she's not waking up. Angewomon: Deadpool! I can't believe you did that! Deadpool: Jeez, what did you want me to do? Poke her with my sword? Hmm... Lizbeth: DEADPOOL, NO!! Deadpool: All right, all right! Lizbeth: Well, we can't wait for Maka to wake up. We have to stop the Humanists. Deadpool: Here. I'll leave her a note for when she wakes up. Angewomon: Okay let's move out! (As they enter within Bellwood's city limits. Far from them the gunshot echoes could be heard as screams cry out loud before the low sound hits to their dying breathes only making the situation more grim. Cerberus Assault Troopers and MECH soldiers were spraying lasers and mass effected bullets to kill off the aliens in Bellwood. The Illusive Man holds a megaphone speaking out to his human raced kin.) The Illusive Man: You all of us, humans and me have no right to be oppressed by the aliens. I know what you are saying that you are finally in peace with the alien race. Please hear me out. Every last of our own kind deserves to hear the truth of what these aliens plan for our shadowy demise. This galactic authoritative force known as the plumbers are only represented to overpraise your so called alien allies as heroes, especially to the children who have been rescued by them. The Illusive Man: They are not your friend, they are just like ninjas yet far worse waiting to not only kill just the bright level-headed human leaders like myself that would present a threat to them, it would include all of you! The humans who helped make us strong from our time and continued on from their ancestry family have a gift to make themselves the most center placed species in the Multi-Universe. There will be a day where war will start and aliens will take advantage of your pre-space flighted state and destroy you all once. That is correct citizens of Bellwood you've been lied to and here we give you all the proof. (The crowd was in for a surprise yelping out their gasps of Huaaaaggggh! shouts as Kai Leng tosses the alien body that held burnt holes on its corpse. Silas came in ordering his MECH soldiers to help Kai Leng out with the pile stacking the other dead alien bodies on top of the one Kai Leng laid out.) Kai Leng: See this. This is the sign of cowardice and we have been getting this kind of information when we traced the signal right to a ship. I am terribly feeling sorry for you all that plumbers messed with your heads. Now that the secret is out, we will draw out their human leader that sold you all out to the alien race to help with the aliens conquest for planet Earth. (Kai Leng made a faint sadistic smile as he enjoys tarnishing the reputation of the alien race.) (A mix of fear and anger surges within the crowd as they did not like having the existence of aliens being kept a secret. Out of the open the male spectacled news reporter came out into the open.) ???: Excuse me, did I hear it right from your words? That you are looking for aliens to rid them like the plague? I know of such a boy and his names Ben Tennyson. I can give you all the address details you need to find his house. Silas: Another filthy alien lover is defending our enemy. You are very resourceful when it comes to tracking our enemies down, if this human boy is all that stands against us then we'll arrest him very easily. Will Harrangue: Oh there's no need since he was very dumb enough to give away his identity to the public as a celebrity. He's actually an alien mutant abomination who doesn't deserve to have the mantle. I recommend killing him, while doing so. He's got some friends also Kevin Levin and that white alien covered in black stripped tattoos. His cousin Gwen Tennyson also. That's the dirt you need to favor the outcome. (Will Harrangue gives the address and photos to Silas.) Kai Leng: Then let's not have us stall any further. We got ourselves a family bloodline disgrace to terminate. The Illusive Man: Admiral Alexander Marcus, you know what to do. Bring them in once we arrive. We're gonna be paying Mister young Tennyson an unpleasant visit. Have our troops continue searching, splitting them up will draw out our enemies easier. Kill all aliens you find in your search. There must be no mercy and forgiveness from us just as we have trained. Admiral Alexander Marcus: Bringing in the backup plan, send me a signal when you want me to start the next phase. (The hologram of Admiral Alexander Marcus turned off. As the Starfleet Admiral converses with himself.) Admiral Alexander Marcus: Humanity will now learn to take their place as being the true heir throughout the cosmos and all aliens will submit to our demands to retreat or get no tolerance of a chance to remain on this planet anymore by being executed. They live with their lives or they won't have a life to move onto. (Our three heroes having less one of their team mates arrived into the scene. Cerberus soldiers and MECH are shooting right at the aliens fleeing away from them. One of the MECH soldiers heads was blown off by a Desert Eagle.) Angewomon: Deadpool, was that really necessary? Lizbeth: We could have done a more indirect approach. Deadpool: I want my message gotten first despite how royally screwed this situation might turn out to be for us. It has to be heard by a crowd for even our enemies deserve to be our audience for today. (Deadpool walked inside the army circle raising his hands out.) Deadpool: Good idea, humanity. Kill the aliens as opposed to making peace with them like adorable little E.T. The Extra Terrestrial. Seriously, you guys really should watch it. It's one of Spielberg's best if the greatest for me in my opinion. (The Squad Leaders of Mech and Cerberus turn their attention to the gunfire.) MECH Commander: What the fuck is he talking about? And who the fuck are you to judge us you alien humper! Cerberus Centurion: This guy is a moron talking fantasy in a film worthless of human values instead of a realistic approach to take action against them. I feel sorry for the idiotic delusional adults that raised you to grow up to be a supporter of the alien race, the shit ideas they are thinking is gonna get your sorry ass turned into ashes by a death ray someday. Deadpool: Take those words back..... Cerberus Centurion:Give what to return to you. You think your opinions a matter of truth. It's not! Deadpool: One more chance, last warning, no more suspense to keep the story scene going for you to live any longer. Apologize of what you said about E.T. or I'll make you eat the vocabulary letters of S-W-O-R-D-S. (The Cerberus Centurion was attempting to comprehend those words of what he meant by that.) Cerberus Centurion: S...W...O...R...D...S.... Deadpool: (Deadpool had teleported right above the Cerberus Centurion and shove his sword that cut right through his teeth making a punctured gouged out hole and brought down right through his throat.) Deadpool: What does it grammarly spell? Swords the very weapons I'm gonna use to cut all of you fucking assholes into the most brutally sadistic end deaths like this very jerk laying beneath my boots. MECH Commander: That won't happen if you and your friends are dead, asshole. Everyone fire at all! Angewomon: (Deadpool, you really got us into much trouble! Celestial Arr- (A sniper bullet zoomed in right towards Angewomon's past her right wing.) Lizbeth: Already they are taking in snipers. (Lizbeth noted the Cerberus Nemesis sharp shooter taking shots right to Angewomon's location.) I'll take them from here and get a better look at where the others are hiding. You just stop Deadpool from doing anything more foolish. (Lizbeth dived right into the fray fighting against the Cerberus soldier where she kicked its gun right out of its hand then took herself inside the building. Noise of rushing was heard in the stairs as the Cerberus Sniper was coming down to take care of her annoyance. Lizbeth took aim and fired below the mid level of the stairs piercing right through the Cerberus Nemesis's legs when she tried to get a clear view for a better shot to kill her.) Cerberus Nemesis Sniper: Outpaced by a bratty alien lover. I hope your idea kills, you foolish child. Lizbeth: You don't know what you are saying. It's all just spite leaving from your mouth and it has driven you to hate your own kind, it will be the opposite of it actually happening to you with your own comrades turning against you, because you won't be human, you would become monsters. They are the worst kind of non-human, because unlike aliens they never learn to change, rarely. Judge carefully unless you want it to weigh you down by others from your harsh actions. (Lizbeth smashes the back end of the sniper rifle crashing it against the skull of the Cerberus Nemesis Sniper knocking her out cold.) (Three hooded figures appear right out of nowhere on top of the very buildings that are distant away from the forces watching them quietly. The floating cone shaped man spoke out with his two comrades) ???: As observed they are too busy distracted fighting against their enemies. Now we are finally able to make our move to give them a more violent reason to stop the battles harshly if we can get them to hate. (The hooded figure with bandages covering around his arms, nodded with the supposed leaders comment.) ???: Then we will all enjoy killing down all our enemies while they are weakened mentally, unable to recognize friend and foe. (The third and last hooded figure, light glowing in a colored pair of white eyes.) ???: While they have priorities of their own, the heroes would be more into saving lives and the humanists their own kind. If humanists can't save them, then the reputation they've built up so far with the human race will fall down rapidly. (The hooded figure rapidly intertwined his fingers moving about and switching around with hand signs as a coffin rises up revealing a white skinned bleach man, wearing a purple tuxedo with a flower perched on the upper right side of his body.) ???: It's been so many years, so much time since I've lost my battle against chrome dome. I do need to find out how to pay him back ten times worse than what he'd given me maybe have fun with the orange bitch he has around his arms. Who are you guys anyway? (The cone shaped floating hooded figure flies forward.) ???: Your stage managers for your next big break. We won't ask you how you do it, but there is a summary of what we want you to do. Help our agent next to us destroy the foundation of alien and human peace. Undertown. ???: Undertown eh? They sound like a bunch of poor sap losers who need a great representation of human kind to help enlighten those unfortunate aliens wanting to find a place amongst us. I'll be a "nice' diplomat by representing them a gift of my own as earthly ambassador, a really good killer joke to laugh with. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! End Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts